


Pleasure

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anal Sex, KakashiHatake, M/M, MalexMale, ObitoUchiha, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: What happens when Obito returns home from work early and finds his lover pleasuring himself without permission?





	Pleasure

Kakashi groaned softly as he ran his hand along his hard member. He had been laying in his bed reading one of his Makeout Paradise books when he suddenly started thinking about his lover, and imagining him doing the things that were in is book. He had gotten so into the thought that it had gotten him turned on and now he was stuck with this annoying erection while his boyfriend was at work.  
He groaned once again as he started to quicken his pace. He continued to think of his boyfriend as he stroked himself,letting out quiet moans as he did so. He quietly moaned his lover’s name before he slowly opened his eyes and picked up his book. He started to skim over the hot scene that he had been reading when the thoughts had come to mind. It didn’t take him long to start panting slightly. He started to jerk on his member faster, his moaning growing louder. He suddenly hit his climax and released while screaming out his lover’s name. White liquid erupted from his member and coated his stomach. He soon slowed down and finally finished. What he didn’t realize was that his lover had returned home early and was now standing in the doorway with a dark smirk on his face.  
Kakashi slowly opened his eyes as he caught his breath. He started to sit up so that he could wipe himself off but froze when he saw his lover standing in the doorway. The smirk on the raven’s face was enough to send chills down the masked male’s spin. Kakashi still wasn’t used to seeing his lover without his mask but he wasn’t complaining either.  
“Well what do we have here? Were you being naughty Kakashi?” Obito asked while maintaining the dark smirk. He was already planning on how to punish his lover for doing such naughty things without him.  
“How...long have you been standing there…?” Kakashi asked softly.  
“Long enough to know that you were definitely being a bad boy and now you need to be punished for doing that without me here.” Obito replied before making his way across the room. Within seconds he was standing in front of the silver haired male with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Kakashi laughed nervously and tried to get himself up so that he could get around his lover but Obito seized Kakashi by the wrist and pinned him back down to the soft bed.  
“Oh, you’re not getting away that easily, Kakashi. No, I’m going to take my time in punishing you for doing those things. You’ll be drowning in pleasure before I’m done with you.” Obito chuckled deeply and quickly removed the silver haired male’s shirt and pants.He didn’t plan on wasting any time. He wanted to get started as quickly as possible just so he could hear the sexy sounds that always came out of Kakashi’s mouth. Once Obito had gotten Kakashi down to his underwear, the raven leaned back and quickly removed his own clothes, leaving his underwear on as well. He then pressed his body down against Kakashi’s and started grinding roughly against the other.  
Kakashi let out a loud moan when he felt Obito’s body rubbing against his own. He quickly locked his arms around the raven’s neck and started moving against the other as well. Both their members were already starting to grow hard as they rubbed against each other through the garments that had yet to be removed.  
“Obito...you’re such a tease…” Kakashi said softly while giving the raven’s hair a harsh tug. Obito chuckled softly and suddenly grasped onto the only other piece of clothing that had yet to be removed from the silver haired male; his mask. The raven grinned slightly and with one swift movement, he removed the mask and tossed it to the ground, revealing the beauty that Kakashi kept hidden under it. Underneath the mask, Kakashi had a very stunning face with a smile that would make any person’s heart melt. He also had a beauty mark on the bottom left side of his face. Even with the scar on his left eye, Kakashi was still the most beautiful person in the world in Obito’s eyes.  
“I really wish you’d stop hiding this beautiful face from everyone Kakashi. It’s a crime to keep such beauty a secret.” Obito said in a low tone. Kakashi just laughed and placed his hand on Obito’s right cheek, which was covered in scars from when he got crushed by a boulder as a kid. The scars didn’t bother Kakashi at all. He hardly noticed them half the time since he was always so mesmerized by how handsome Obito was, even with his mismatched eyes, one being a beautiful shade of red due to his sharingan and the other being a lovely shade of purple due to the rinnegan. The two eye colors made Obito even more handsome in Kakashi’s eyes.  
“If I kept my mask off, people would try and steal me from you. You’re the only one who gets to see what beauty I hide under my mask. I only want you to see it.” Kakashi said softly before giving the raven a gentle smile. Obito chuckled deeply and sat up a bit so that he could remove the final piece of clothing from the both of them. The raven quickly removed his own boxers before he reached down and pulled Kakashi’s off as well. Once they were both completely naked, Obito took a minute to stare at the beautiful male beneath him. He felt himself growing even more excited just from staring at Kakashi. His already hard member grew even harder just from Kakashi’s looks alone.  
“You’re right about that. Very well then. I’ll be the only one who gets to see your beauty and…” Obito paused and quickly placed three of his fingers in his mouth to coat them with saliva before placing them at Kakashi’s entrance. “I’ll be the only one who ever gets to hear you scream in pleasure like this.” He smirked darkly before he inserted two fingers into Kakashi’s tight hole. Kakashi let out a small scream as the fingers entered him. It was a bit uncomfortable at first until Obito started thrusting them slowly, allowing Kakashi to adjust to the two before he inserted the third one. He thrusted the three fingers quickly, making sure to stretch the silver haired male out enough before they went any further. Sure he wanted to punish his lover but he didn’t want to break him. Soon, Obito pulled his fingers out of the male and positioned his member at Kakashi’s entrance.  
“Are you ready for your punishment, Kakashi?” Obito asked in a seductive tone. Kakashi stared up at Obito with a dark blush on his cheeks. He bit his lip lightly and nodded a bit. He was slightly nervous even though they had done this before. Obito smirked a bit more before he slowly entered the other male with a low groan. Kakashi cried out loudly when he felt Obito enter him. He closed his eyes tightly and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.  
“Obito…” Kakashi moaned softly He wrapped his legs tightly around the raven’s waist and held him tightly. Once he adjusted he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mate. “Y-you can move…” He said softly.  
Obito nodded a bit and started to thrust slowly at first. He let out a low groan before he slowly picked up his speed, which only caused Kakashi to moan louder. The sounds that were coming from Kakashi’s mouth were driving Obito completely crazy. He decided to switch things up a bit. He quickly pulled himself out of Kakashi just long enough to flip the male onto his hands and knees before he slammed back into him. Kakashi let out a loud scream as his head back in pleasure. He started panting hard as Obito’s thruts got faster and rougher. Kakashi held the bed sheets tightly in his hands and pushed himself back against the other male, causing him to go in deeper.  
“Obito...harder! Please!” Kakashi cried out.  
“As you wish, baby.” Obito replied lowly. He grasped the male’s hips tightly and started thrusting harder, causing Kakashi to scream in a bliss. Obito was thrusting so hard it was causing the bed to shake underneath the two of them. With each thrust, Kakashi only screamed louder which drove Obito even crazier. The raven leaned back slightly and gave Kakashi a harsh slap on the ass, causing the male to yelp in surprise. Obito chuckled darkly and gave Kakashi a few more harsh slaps before he went back to roughly thrusting into the male.  
“Obito! I’m really close!” Kakashi cried out. He could already feel his climax building in his throbbing member, pre-cum was already starting to drip out of the tip.  
“Cum for me baby… Scream my name as you do so.” Obito said in a demanding tone. He suddenly reached around and started to quickly pump Kakashi’s member. Not even five minutes later, Kakashi released into his lover’s hand, screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he did so. Obito let out a loud groan and gave a few more harsh thrusts before he released his hot seed inside of his lover. He had released so much that some ended up spilling out of the silver haired male. Once he was finished, he pulled out of Kakashi and collapsed beside him. Kakashi whined in pain and snuggled close to his lover. He was completely exhausted and already about to pass out.  
“Did you learn your lesson, baby?” Obito asked softly. The raven wrapped his arms tightly around Kakashi and held him close.  
“Y-yes...you fucking asshole…” Kakashi replied in a bitter tone that only caused Obito to chuckle.  
“You know you enjoyed that. I could tell by how much you were screaming.” Obito smiled and kissed his lover’s forehead. Kakashi just replied with a huff before he slowly closed his eyes.  
“Yeah sure… Just go to sleep now. I’m tired.” Kakashi muttered. Obito just laughed again and pulled the blanket over the two of them.  
“I love you, Kakashi.” Obito said softly.  
“I love you too.” Kakashi replied before he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his beloved.


End file.
